DÍA DE PASEO
by natokine
Summary: Durante la suspensión de Kate, a Castle se le ocurre una idea. Un gran plan para salir... una charla postergada... un regalo muy especial... y un acto inesperado.
1. Capítulo 1: Columpios

**CAPÍTULO 1: Columpios**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kate estaba suspendida de esas 2 semanas que le había tocado cumplir. Normalmente habría sido un mes pero Gates sabía que el crimen no descansaba y Beckett seguía siendo su mejor detective.

Como Alexis y Marta estaban de viaje por Europa, Castle aprovechaba para pasar todo el tiempo posible con Kate y viceversa. Habían aprovechado al máximo cada día pasado. Los primeros prácticamente no habían salido de la cama, a menos que fuera para pedir comida o preparar algo. Incluso, la mayoría de las veces comían en la cama. Sabían que dentro de unas semanas, Alexis y Marta volverían y entonces él tendría que comenzar a inventar excusas para salir y poder verse, y ya no podrían dormir toda la noche juntos porque Castle tendría que volver a dormir a su casa.

Una mañana, estaban en el loft de Castle desayunando tranquilamente. Mientras Kate disfrutaba de su café, Castle estaba muy callado, planeando algo.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan para la tarde y la noche… - dijo repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio. – Central Park, Cine, Cena afuera y Helado, ¿qué te parece?

- Waw, ¿no te parece mucho?

- Si quieres, podemos buscar helado y comerlo aquí o en tu casa tranquilos.

- Mmm… A ver… Mejor dejemos el cine para otro día. ¿Qué te parece picnic en el parque, un café y por último el helado?

- Perfecto.

- Bien. – Ambos se sonrieron y él se acercó para darle un beso.

Unas horas más tarde.

Cerca de las 3 PM ya tenían todo listo así que se dispusieron para salir. Agarraron todo y salieron en dirección al parque.

Castle estuvo pensativo en el camino así que no habló mucho.

- Es raro que estés tan callado. – comentó Kate. Castle se sobresaltó un poco pero no sacó la vista del camino. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Eh… No. Solo que recordé que hoy dormiremos separados. – dijo. Su voz sonaba desanimada.

- Si, es cierto. Mi padre insistió en que quería desayunar conmigo mañana temprano aprovechando que tenía que venir a hacer un trámite. Le dije de ir a una cafetería pero no quiso. Dijo que pasaría por el apartamento un rato y luego se iría.

- ¿Justo ahora se le tenía que ocurrir venir?

- ¡Castle! – le reprendió ella. – Es mi padre…

- Lo sé, lo siento. – dijo él suspirando. – Es solo que no queda mucho tiempo antes de que mi madre y Alexis vuelvan.

- Míralo de esta forma. Será una práctica para cuando ellas lleguen. – le dijo.

- Mmm… - gruñó Castle no muy contento, pero no dijo nada más.

Estaban rodeando el parque cuando Castle divisó una tienda y se le ocurrió una idea. Por suerte para él, había lugar para estacionar. Bajaron del auto y él le pidió que bajara las cosas mientras buscaba algo y venía. Kate quiso preguntar si lo acompañaba pero no le dio tiempo, Castle ya estaba cruzando la calle.

Kate sacó lo que habían traído y se sentó en un banco que miraba a la calle, a esperar. El cartel de la tienda decía: "Regalería y Cotillón." '¿Qué estaría planeando?', pensó. '¿Tendría que ver con la charla que habían tenido?'

Luego de unos minutos, Castle salió muy contento, aunque no llevaba nada en las manos, lo cual extrañó a Kate.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Sip, vamos. – le contestó tranquilamente mientras se ponía al hombro la mochila que habían traído con la comida, y agarraba una manta enrollada.

Kate estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había comprado cuando vio que Castle se daba vuelta para mirarla y estiraba su mano para que ella se la tomara, interrumpiendo todo pensamiento que estuviera pasando por su mente. '¿Quiere que caminemos de la mano?' pensó ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír. 'Estoy saliendo con un adolescente.' Finalmente, le dio la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia el interior del parque.

Caminaron un rato largo. No hablaron mucho, simplemente disfrutaron de la compañía y del aire fresco. De vez en cuando, comentaban algo que veían y luego seguían. Cuando llegaron a los columpios, se miraron. Sus miradas reflejaban exactamente lo mismo, esos columpios significaban algo más para ellos. Castle le sonrió y le hizo una seña preguntándole si quería hamacarse y Kate asintió. Mientras ella se dirigía a los columpios, él dejó las cosas a un costado y luego la siguió, y se sentó junto a ella, justo como se habían sentado hacía más de un año.

- Antes de ir a tu casa aquella noche de tormenta, vine aquí para pensar. – le contó Kate repentinamente. Castle la miró.

- ¿En medio de la lluvia? – preguntó un poco sorprendido. - ¿Por eso te mojaste tanto?

- Si, pero no me importaba, me sentía bien aquí. – dijo mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sol y la brisa le dieran en la cara. – Este lugar me trae recuerdos.

- Es cierto… a mí también. – dijo pensativo. – Recuerdo muy bien ese día, cuando viniste a rogarme que volviera a ayudarte. – dijo orgullosamente. Kate lo miró indignada.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no te rogué! – le reprochó ofendida.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo con una mirada incrédula. – Sabías perfectamente cuales eran mis sentimientos y justo viniste a decirme que habías terminado con Josh y que no estabas lista para tener la relación que querías. No vengas a decirme que no me estabas pidiendo tiempo. Sabías que no podría negarme a ayudarte. ¿Acaso te atreves a negármelo? – la desafió.

Kate se lo quedó mirando. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, que no había sido así, que estaba equivocado… pero entonces reflexionó, tratando de recordar qué le había dicho exactamente, en qué estaba pensando cuando le contó lo de Josh y lo de ese muro interno. ¿Había tratado de manipularlo? Quería pensar que no pero todo apuntaba a que sí. Lo necesitaba, no solo para que la ayudara por el caso de su madre, ella lo necesitaba a su lado. Finalmente, suspiró resignada.

- Bien, acepto que necesitaba que volvieras… ¡Pero no te rogué! – le aclaró firmemente. Castle sonrió satisfecho con la declaración.

Aquel día, cuando él había podido analizar todo lo que habían hablado, no estaba al tanto de que ella recordaba su declaración, pero algo en su interior le había hecho sentir que se refería a él cuando le habló de "la relación que realmente quería tener". En gran parte, esa había sido su motivación para volver. Si solo era cuestión de tiempo, él se lo daría. Y su paciencia había rendido sus frutos y finalmente, un año después, por fin estaban comenzando algo juntos.

- Castle… - comenzó a decir Kate cautelosamente. - ¿Cuándo te enteraste que recordaba? – le preguntó. Castle la miró pensativo, no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ello, pero supuso que ella seguiría preguntando.

- ¿Realmente no lo sabes? – le dijo sin contestarle.

- Creo imaginarme aunque no sé exactamente en qué momento.

- Cuéntame… - le pidió él.

- Supongo… por tu cambio de comportamiento, que fue en algún momento durante el caso de la bomba. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Lo estás…

- Al principio del caso, me pareció que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante, lo sentí. Pero después… cuando te pregunté, estabas distante, no entendía por qué.

- Lo de la bomba me hizo dar cuenta de que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, quería que habláramos claro de una vez por todas... Pero un día vine y no estabas. Espo me dijo que estabas interrogando al ratero, a Bobby. – Castle hizo una pausa esperando que se ubicara, y ella lo hizo. Se acordó perfectamente de ese interrogatorio.

- El café sobre el escritorio... – recordó ella, y Castle asintió.

- Llegué con los cafés y cuando Espo me dijo dónde estabas, dejé tu café en el escritorio y fui a la sala de observación. Y entonces te escuché decir que recordabas todo lo que había pasado ese día. – Castle miraba el suelo mientras recordaba. – Fue un gran shock, me sentí el imbécil más grande del mundo, me sentí humillado. No sabía qué hacer, no podía enfrentarte en ese momento, así que me fui, necesitaba pensar. – Kate quería decirle que lo sentía, que no había querido lastimarlo, pero algo le dijo que se mantuviera callada, sentía que él necesitaba sacar todo eso. – Supuse que me habías mentido porque no querías lastimarme o que lo hacías para que siguiera ayudándote con el caso de tu madre. Estaba muy confundido. – Castle se frotó la cara con las manos. – Traté como pude de olvidarte, me distancié, salí con otras personas, traté de retomar mi vida de antes, incluso había decidido dejar la comisaría. El caso de los zombis sería mi último caso… pero entonces…

- Te conté que estaba yendo a terapia para superar lo que me había pasado y que estaba progresando. – dijo Kate sin poder contenerse.

- Me di cuenta de que había sido un egoísta y que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te había afectado toda esa situación.

- Lo suponía… - dijo Kate y Castle la miró extrañado. – Algo me decía que pasaba algo, que querías irte… - reconoció ella.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me manipulaste dos veces con lo mismo! – reconoció él sin poder creerlo. Se levantó de la hamaca y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de un banco cercano. – Ahora entiendo por qué me hablaste otra vez del muro.

- Primero que nada, no te estaba manipulando, te estaba poniendo al tanto. – Castle la miró escéptico. – Segundo, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te fueras? – ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio y finalmente él asintió y suspiró. – Lo siento, Castle. No era mi intención lastimarte. Para mí tampoco fue fácil. – Kate se levantó y se acercó a él.

- Ya está. No vale la pena seguir hablando de eso. Ya pasó. – le dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano para acercarla más. – A propósito, para tener una idea… ¿en qué estado está ese muro? – quiso saber.

Kate le sonrió y acercó su rostro al suyo, quedando a escasos centímetros.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. – le dijo para luego recorrer la corta distancia que faltaba para besarlo mientras lo abrazaba rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos. Castle la imitó rodeándola con los suyos para acariciarle la espalda.

Estuvieron unos minutos besándose tranquilamente hasta que Kate se separó un poco y le pidió si podía hamacarla. '¿Mira quién es la niña ahora?', pensó él y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Ya que esos columpios significaban algo importante para ellos, se sacaron algunas fotos en ellos y luego decidieron seguir recorriendo el parque y buscar un lugar donde instalarse.


	2. Capítulo 2: Obsequios y aprendizaje

**CAPÍTULO 2: Obsequios y aprendizaje**

Caminaron largo rato hasta que encontraron un árbol libre donde acomodarse. El sol estaba fuerte pero había una briza bastante fresca. Colocaron un mantel en el suelo, al lado del árbol y Castle se acomodó, con la manta, recostándose sobre este. Kate se sentó entre sus piernas, apoyada en su pecho para que él pudiera rodearla con la manta. Castle había traído un libro para leer, pero no era un libro cualquiera, era Frozen Heat. No era la edición que saldría a la venta, para ese todavía faltaba una semana. Él se ofreció para leérselo en voz alta y ella quedó encantada con la idea. Castle acomodó el libro sobre el regazo de ella y le pidió que no mirara las páginas así que Kate se relajó, apoyada sobre su pecho y dejó que él le leyera, casi cerrando los ojos, solo concentrándose en su voz. Él se acercó a su oído y poco a poco fue recitando las páginas del libro, casi susurrándole seductoramente al oído. Solo el comienzo del primer capítulo fue suficiente para que a ella se le aceleraran los latidos del corazón.

-_ "Oh, sí, así se hace, Rook," dijo Nikki Heat. "Eso es lo que quiero. Justo así." Una gota de sudor rodó bajando por su cuello hasta su agitado pecho. Él gruñó y se mordió la lengua. "No pares todavía. Continúa. Si." Ella se colocó sobre él, bajando su rostro hasta solo unos centímetros para poder susurrarle. "Si. Trabájalo justo así. Bien, buen ritmo. Así se hace. ¿Cómo lo sientes?" Jameson Rook la miró fijamente a los ojos justo antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y gruñir. Entonces sus músculos se aflojaron y él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás..._

Kate se sentía hipnotizada por su tono de voz, se dejó transportar a esa otra dimensión donde ella era Nikki y él era Rook. Su voz la cautivaba, la relajaba. Él siguió leyendo un rato más y cuando vio que había logrado relajarla lo suficiente, sacó algo del bolsillo y lo dejó caer sobre el libro. Kate se sobresaltó por el sonido y vio lo que había dejado caer. Era un juego de llaves, con un llavero muy particular. Pasó de estar muy relajada a muy tensa y él lo notó.

- Para ti. – le aclaró él.

- Castle, yo no… ¿no te parece muy pronto? No sé si…

- Tranquila, no te estoy proponiendo nada. Solo quería que las tuvieras. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre acostumbrarnos a dormir separados. Esta será nuestra primera noche separados así que pensé que si me extrañas mucho no me iras a ver por vergüenza a que te vean, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que tuvieras algo con qué entrar directamente.

- O sea que piensas que no puedo pasar una noche sin ti. – le dijo ofendida. – ¿No será que tú me extrañarás?

- Eso es seguro, pero yo no tendría ningún problema en ir a tocar tu puerta a la madrugada. Esa es la diferencia. – Kate lo miró unos segundos, pensativa.

- Está bien, las acepto… pero no creo que las use. – le advirtió.

- Con que las tengas, me conformo. Te servirán por si ocurre alguna emergencia y necesito que me saques de apuros. – le dijo él y luego se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonreír. Kate se relajó y miró detenidamente el llavero. Era un libro miniatura de Heat Rises. Era de plástico y se abría al medio. Dentro tenía 2 pequeñas fotos, una de él y una de ella. – Espero que te gusten. Más adelante puedes ponerle otras.

- ¿Esto es lo que compraste en la tienda? No sabía que se vendían estos llaveros. – le preguntó.

- No, el llavero era mío, quería que fuera algo que te recordara a mí.

- Me gusta, gracias. – le dijo girando la cabeza para mirarlo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Luego se quedaron un rato en silencio y mientras Kate analizaba la posibilidad de darle o no un juego de llaves a él, Castle empezó a ponerse cada vez más cariñoso con ella. Le corrió el cabello de un lado del cuello y mientras la abrazaba, empezó a besárselo, muy suavemente, pero concentrándose en aquellos puntos en donde sabía que a ella le gustaba más. Kate se dejó acariciar, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cada beso. Subió su brazo llevando su mano hasta su nuca para acariciarle la cabeza.

Pero entonces él recordó algo y se detuvo. Se separó un poco y sacó algo de su bolsillo. – Me olvidaba, te compré algo más. – le dijo mostrándole una gran paleta con forma de corazón. Kate miró la paleta incrédula y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. - ¿Qué? – le preguntó él inocentemente.

- Nada… Es solo que siento que estoy saliendo con un quinceañero. Gracias. – le dijo tomando la paleta.

- ¿Un quinceañero? - dijo indignado. - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que regalarte para parecer adulto? – quiso saber.

- Creo que eso lo sabes de sobra. – le dijo provocativamente mientras le acariciaba la pierna.

- Pues parece que no, así que no le quedará otra que enseñarme, Detective, porque ahora resulta que soy un crío. – exclamó ofendido.

Kate lo miró inicialmente sorprendida por su tono de voz pero entonces se cruzó con su mirada, una mirada que era todo menos infantil. Sus ojos parecían atravesarla, quemarla y su sonrisa la seducía y le quitaba el aliento. Y eso fue suficiente para que ella entendiera cual era el juego. Dejó la paleta junto con el libro y las llaves a un costado y mientras miraba a su alrededor, se dio vuelta para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Castle le sonrió aun más y cuando se acomodó, la tapó con la manta, pasando los brazos por su espalda.

- Creo que la lección uno está aprendida. – le dijo ella agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Cuál sería?

- Lograr que una mujer haga lo que quieras.

- Que bueno, esa me gusta. – le dijo presionándola más contra su cuerpo. - ¿Cuál sería la dos?

- Atenerse a las consecuencias. – le dijo y sin darle tiempo, lo besó intensamente, dejándolo sin aliento. Sin pedir permiso, le metió la lengua dentro de la boca, explorándola, jugando con su lengua, provocándolo, excitándolo. Aprovechó que estaban tapados para poder jugar con él. Le zafó la camisa de dentro del pantalón y mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja, el pelo, la parte alta de la espalda, la otra le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la ropa, arañándolo suavemente.

Castle estaba sometido a su voluntad. Como tenía que sujetar la manta, solo podía besarla. Ella lo sabía y le facilitó el trabajo, acercándose a él para permitirle llegar a su boca y a su cuello.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían muy bien donde estaban y se mantenían muy atentos a la reacción del otro para no pasarse de la raya. Ambos empezaron a respirar agitadamente así que decidieron separarse. Se quedaron mirando unos minutos.

- ¿Lección aprendida? – preguntó él suavemente. Kate sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Con creces. Alumno prodigio. – le dijo ella contagiándole la sonrisa.

Kate volvió a colocarse como estaba antes y volvió a tomar el libro. Esta vez fue ella la que leyó mientras él la escuchaba descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

Luego de un rato, cuando el sol recién comenzaba a bajar, interrumpieron la lectura para comer algo. Sacaron lo que habían traído, lo acomodaron sobre el mantel y se dedicaron a comer tranquilamente mientras veían como la gente comenzaba a irse, algunos todavía paseaban con sus perros, otras personas corrían. Cuando terminaron limpiaron todo y recogieron las cosas. Por último, se levantaron para irse. De camino al auto, decidieron ir caminando tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban del atardecer.

Una vez en el auto, guardaron todo y se encaminaron hasta una cafetería cercana. Entraron y se sentaron en un lugar apartado para poder estar tranquilos. Enseguida vino una camarera y les tomó el pedido para luego retirarse.

- Quería preguntarte algo… - dijo Castle dubitativo.

- Dime… - le pidió ella.

- ¿Le dirás a tu padre lo nuestro cuando lo veas? – quiso saber. Kate lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres saber si tienes que cerrar la puerta con traba? – se burló ella. Castle se puso pálido. – Estoy bromeando. – le aclaró ella divertida. – No voy a decirle nada por ahora, la idea era mantener esto en secreto, ¿no? – le preguntó ella.

- Si, solo quería saber. No me quiero ni imaginar cuando tu padre tenga que encontrarse con mi madre. – dijo Castle casi avergonzado.

- No creo que sea para tanto. De todas maneras, no pienses en eso todavía. – le dijo para calmarlo.

- Tengo que hacerlo, necesito prepararme psicológicamente para esa situación. – le aclaró él provocándole ganas de reír. – Aunque una cena con tu padre tiene un lado positivo. – le dijo cambiando la cara y esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál?

- No veo la hora de escuchar anécdotas de cuando eras chica. – dijo asintiendo revitalizado. Kate estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando fue interrumpida por la presencia de la camarera que venía con los cafés así que se tuvo que contener y controlarse.

- Donde empieces a interrogar a mi padre yo haré lo mismo con tu madre y sabes perfectamente que no te conviene. – le amenazó ella cuando la camarera se retiró.

- ¡Uh! Parece que alguien tiene algo que ocultar. – se burló él. – Pero desgraciadamente para mí, aunque no le digas nada, mi madre soltará todo lo que tenga sin que pueda evitarlo. Tendrás que pensar en otra cosa para lograr que no hable con tu padre. – le dijo acercándose un poco a ella. – Y eso solo lo lograrás manteniendo mi boca ocupada. – le dijo casi en un susurro señalándose la boca con el dedo.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? – quiso saber ella, siguiéndole el juego.

- Varias…

- ¿Por ejemplo…? – le preguntó acercándose un poco más a él.

- Una es la comida, pero me hará engordar. – Kate asintió y se acercó un poco más. Todavía los separaban varios centímetros. – Otra es la bebida pero no querrás que me emborrache, ¿cierto? – Kate negó con la cabeza y siguió acercándose. – Solo se me ocurre una más.

- ¿Y esa cuál sería? – le susurró. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Sería algo más o menos así… - dijo terminando de recorrer la distancia que los separaba para besarle, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso pero que al mismo tiempo era lento y profundo, sintiendo como se mezclaban en sus bocas el sabor a café. Se separaron un poco y entonces Castle volvió a acercarse para morderle suavemente el labio inferior como tantas veces le había visto hacer a ella, ese gesto que tanto lo fascinaba, desde el primer día.

- Mmmm… - dijo ella todavía saboreando el gusto a café. – Nada mal aunque me daría cosa hacerlo frente a mi padre toda la noche, ¿no te parece? – dijo burlonamente. Ambos se sonrieron imaginando la situación.

- Buen punto. – aceptó él. – No se me ocurren más ideas así que tendrás que resignarte—

- A mí se me ocurre otra más. – lo interrumpió mientras desplegaba una servilleta y la enrollaba. Lo miró fijamente. – Podría simplemente amordazarte… - le advirtió acercando la servilleta a la boca de él. - …y entonces no engordarías, ni te emborracharías y por último y más importante, no hablarías.

- ¡Uh! – exclamó. – Siempre supe que tenías tu lado sadomasoquista. – se burló, dedicándole una mirada pícara. Ella siguió acercándole la servilleta y vio como él abría la boca para morder la servilleta. Pero a último momento, se la pasó por arriba de la cabeza hasta su nuca para luego atraerlo hacia ella.

- Oh, solo cállate. – le pidió ella y luego lo besó.

Siguieron tomando cada uno su café mientras planeaban lo que harían al día siguiente. Cuando terminaron, pagaron y salieron en dirección a una heladería. La camarera les había indicado que había una muy buena a unas cuadras de allí así que decidieron dejar el auto he ir caminando hasta allá. En el camino, Kate le preguntó a Castle si podía decirle cuál sería la dedicatoria del libro pero él se negó a confesarlo y le dijo que se enteraría el día que saliera, como todos los demás. Ella insistió pero él no se dejó doblegar así que finalmente desistió. Compraron el helado y volvieron al auto para comerlo en el apartamento de Kate.


	3. Capítulo 3: Caliente y frío

**CAPÍTULO 3: Caliente y frío**

Mientras subían en el ascensor, Castle aprovechó que estaban solos para acercarse a ella. El hecho de que fueran a pasar la noche separados seguía dándole vueltas y quería aprovechar cada minuto que estuvieran juntos. Kate se sentía de la misma forma así que cuando él se acercaba, ella lo dejaba. El problema era que a medida que se acercaban al piso, él cada vez se entusiasmaba más con los besos y las caricias a tal punto que cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento, a ella le costaba concentrarse en abrir la puerta.

- Castle… - lo llamó un poco agitada. – Para, no empecemos algo que no podemos terminar. No hagas esto más difícil. – le pidió. – Comemos el helado y te vas. – le avisó. Castle se detuvo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro soltando un suspiro.

- Perdona, me dejé llevar. – le dijo y luego tomó distancia. Kate le sonrió y le acarició el rostro para luego abrir la puerta y entrar en su apartamento.

Kate fue directamente a su habitación para cambiarse mientras que Castle se quedó en la cocina, buscando unas cucharas para comer el helado. Luego se quitó el saco y se acomodó en el sofá para esperarla.

En su apartamento hacía calor así que Kate salió vestida con una musculosa y un pantalón bastante cortito, como esos que se usan para correr. Se sentó a su lado y le cruzó las piernas por arriba de su regazo. Castle la recorrió con la mirada y le acarició las piernas.

- Sabes que con esto no me ayudas, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? Hace calor. – le dijo pero su expresión no decía lo mismo. Ella sabía lo que podía provocarle y eso le gustaba. Kate le sacó una cuchara de la mano y el pote de helado. – Cállate y come. – le ordenó mientras abría el recipiente.

Estuvieron un rato comiendo, de vez en cuando dándose de comer uno al otro hasta que un pequeño accidente hizo que el ambiente volviera a calentarse. A Kate se le cayó helado sobre el muslo y antes de que pudiera atinar a hacer algo, Castle se movió y le pasó la lengua haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- Castle, ¿Qué—

Pero no pudo seguir. La sorpresa y el calor repentino que sintió le cortaron el habla y la respiración.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían hambrientos, y ardían. – Cerezas, que rico. – le dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Le había quedado la boca manchada y ella fue incapaz de resistirse a su mirada.

- Te manchaste. – le susurró a solo unos milímetros de distancia y muy suavemente fue pasándole la lengua, primero por su labio inferior, luego por el superior, por un costado y por el otro. Cuando terminó su expresión era triste. – Listo… - aseguró.

Pero Castle no estaba dispuesto a terminar el tema ahí. Tomó otra cucharada y se la acercó a ella a la boca, pero justo antes de llegar curvó la cuchara haciendo que el helado se le cayera en el nacimiento del cuello, que lentamente fue deslizándose hacia abajo. Kate abrió la boca y respiró hondo al sentir el helado.

- ¡Castle, está frío! – le reprochó.

- ¡Ups, yo lo arreglo! – le dijo rápidamente y sin darle tiempo se acercó y le pasó la lengua desde el nacimiento de los pechos hasta su cuello, tomándose su tiempo para asegurarse de que no quedara nada. Kate sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y podría haberlo detenido si quería, pero sentía que ya estaba ardiendo. No quería que parara, quería más. Castle siguió subiendo por su cuello y tumbó a Kate sobre el sillón mientras le acariciaba la cintura por debajo de la musculosa.

Y en ese momento, el pote cayó al suelo, salpicando helado para todos lados. Ambos se sobresaltaron y fue suficiente para que Kate reaccionara. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y se levantó del sillón.

- Será mejor que dejemos el helado para otro día. – le dijo mientras juntaba el helado y lo llevaba al refrigerador.

Castle la miró caminar pensativo y luego soltó un suspiro. Se levantó, recogió su saco y caminó hacia ella mientras se lo ponía. – Si, tienes razón. – le concedió abrazándole, esta vez sin segundas intenciones. – Mejor me voy así puedes descansar.

- Gracias por no enojarte. – le dijo ella dándose vuelta y pasándole los brazos por arriba de los hombros.

- No puedo enojarme, es tu padre. Aunque eso no significa que me guste dormir solo. – le contestó y ella le sonrió. - ¿Mañana me llamas?

- Mañana te llamo. – le aseguró ella.

- Bien. – caminaron hacia la puerta y ella se la abrió. - ¿Un beso para el camino? – le pidió. Kate sonrió y le levantó un dedo indicándole que sería solo uno. Él asintió con una sonrisa.

Él le rodeó la cintura atrayéndola y ella enredó los dedos en su pelo acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Se besaron muy lentamente, sintiendo cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada gusto… Ese beso debía durar toda la noche, una noche que se perfilaba larga y fría.


	4. Capítulo 4: Tú allá, yo acá

**CAPÍTULO 4: Tú allá, yo acá**

Castle llegó a su casa, acomodó lo que habían llevado al picnic en sus respectivos lugares y limpió todo lo que se había ensuciado.

Cuando terminó se quedó un momento apoyado sobre la isla de la cocina mirando hacia la sala. Todo el apartamento estaba sumido en el silencio y a excepción de algunas luces encendidas, casi en completa oscuridad. Gruñó para sus adentros y decidió que tendría que pensar en otra cosa o no lograría dormirse.

Aprovechó que estaría solo para poner algo de música y trabajar en algunas ideas que había estado elaborando hacía unos días pero que había estado muy ocupado como para sentarse a escribirlas. Se preparó un café y se acomodó en su estudio a escribir.

Escribió sin parar durante más de una hora hasta que finalmente se percató de que cada 2 minutos miraba su teléfono. Quería hablar con ella, estar con ella. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Siguió escribiendo cerca de 15 minutos más pero luego se rindió, era en vano seguir así. Miró la hora, eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada. Lo mejor sería que se acostara. Apagó la laptop y limpio la taza.

Por último, puso el despertador y se acostó. Estuvo varias horas dando vueltas y le echó la culpa al café. Siguió intentando dormir un poco más pero no pudo. Entonces recordó que esa tarde en los columpios se habían sacado fotos con su teléfono. Lo agarró y se puso a mirar las fotos. Habían salido muy bien pero se veían muy chicas para su gusto así que buscó su laptop para descargarlas. Una vez que tuvo todas, dejó la máquina a un lado de la cama y dejó que esta reprodujera las fotos, una después de otra. Luego de unos minutos y sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

Cuando Kate se quedó sola limpió las cucharas y acomodó los almohadones del sofá. Miró su reloj, eran casi las 12 de la madrugada. Su padre vendría temprano así que decidió darse un baño, higienizarse y prepararse para dormir.

Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos se dio vuelta. Pasada una media hora se giró para el otro lado. Quince minutos después se sentó en la cama, no podía dormir. Su mirada se centró en su teléfono. Castle le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que escribiría hasta tarde para no extrañarla. '¿Estaría despierto todavía?' Estuvo tentada de agarrar su teléfono y llamarlo pero a último momento, logró contenerse. 'Probablemente ya estaría durmiendo', se dijo para convencerse. Buscó un vaso con agua en la cocina y volvió a su habitación. Mientras tomaba el agua, sin darse cuenta, había agarrado el teléfono y lo daba vueltas en su mano. Cuando se percató, estiró la mano para dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche… pero entonces recordó algo, las fotos que se habían sacado en los columpios. Castle se las había pasado cuando habían estado en la cafetería pero no habían tenido oportunidad de mirarlas.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se acostó todavía con el teléfono. Se acomodó y se puso a ver las fotos. Algunas estaban muy buenas y tuvo que contenerse para no ponerlas de fondo de pantalla del teléfono. Las miró una y otra vez, viendo cada detalle… hasta que finalmente logró dormirse.

Eran las 7 AM cuando Kate escuchó que sonaba el timbre.

Hacía media hora que estaba despierta, no porque no pudiese dormir, sino porque ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Desde que la habían suspendido había tenido la esperanza de poder dormir hasta tarde pero su reloj biológico no se lo había permitido. Aunque eso no había resultado para nada mal ya que habían significado muchas mañanas de sexo mañanero con Castle. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrir la puerta, se sonrojó y se mordió el labio al recordar todos esos días.

Antes de abrir, observó por la mirilla y constató que fuera su padre, lo era. Se obligó a sacar la sonrisa tonta que tenía en los labios y abrió la puerta.

- Hola papá. – le dijo ella. Jim la miró y sonrió.

- Hola hija, buenos días. – le contestó él mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo y luego entrar al apartamento. Kate cerró la puerta y lo condujo hasta el sofá donde ambos se sentaron.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿De qué querías hablarme? – le preguntó Kate.

- Yo estoy bien. Me quedé preocupado con lo que me contaste el otro día por teléfono sobre el caso de tu madre. Quiero que hablemos de eso.

- No hay mucho más de que hablar, papá.

- No soy tonto, hija. Te conozco. No me dijiste todo. Estoy aquí para eso. – le dijo y se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, esperando pacientemente a que ella comenzara a hablar.

Jim estaba en lo cierto, Kate no le había dicho todo. Solo le había contado que habían avanzado con el caso y que el sujeto que había intentado matarla ahora estaba muerto. Pero no le había dicho nada sobre que habían encontrado al responsable de la muerte de su madre y que este era nada menos que un Senador de los Estados Unidos.

Kate se quedó un momento pensativa, observando a su padre y finalmente decidió contarle el resto de la historia. Estuvieron un rato así, ella hablando y él escuchando. De vez en cuando él le hacía alguna pregunta y ella le contestaba lo mejor que podía evitando mencionar su nueva relación con Castle.

Lo que le quedaba por contar no era mucho así que al cabo de media hora ya lo había puesto al tanto. Jim se tomó unos minutos para procesar toda la información y luego le preguntó a Kate si estaba segura de que estaba bien con cómo estaban las cosas y ella le aseguró que sí.

Entonces Jim finalmente asintió y se levantó.

- Me alegro mucho, hija. Confío en ti. – le dijo. Kate se levantó a su lado con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo me di cuenta de que no valía la pena perder mi vida por eso. – le aclaró. Jim volvió a asentir.

- Ya era hora. – le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. – En algún momento me gustaría que me digas qué o quién te hizo cambiar de opinión. – sentenció sin darse vuelta para mirarla. Kate se sorprendió pero trató de que no se le notara.

- Me alegró mucho verte, papá. – le dijo ella cambiando de tema.

Jim llegó a la puerta y la abrió para luego ponerse frente a su hija.

- A mi también. – le contestó él y se dieron un abrazo. – Cuídate. – le pidió cuando se separaron.

- Lo haré. – le aseguró ella. Jim le sonrió y sin más se encaminó al ascensor.

Kate esperó a que su padre desapareciera detrás de las puertas del ascensor para entrar y cerrar la puerta. Puso el pestillo y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Su padre había presentido que algo más pasaba pero al parecer, había preferido darle tiempo para que ella le contara cuando estuviera lista. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Luego de un minuto se separó de la puerta y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café. Mientras el agua calentaba, vio que todavía era muy tempano, 7:40 AM. Por un momento, sus ojos se enfocaron sobre un pequeño libro al que estaba unido…

La pava empezó a sonar indicando que el agua estaba lista. Kate se acercó a la pava y se preparó su café. Mientras lo tomaba, se dirigió a su habitación y una vez en ella se puso a ordenar, armar la cama que todavía no había hecho, juntar la ropa sucia que tendría que llevar a lavar. En ese proceso encontró una remera de Castle. La iba a dejar a un lado para devolvérsela pero no pudo evitar sentir su olor antes de dejarla. Cuando todo estuvo listo, pasó a la sala y a la cocina, pero allí no había mucho que hacer. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el mismo punto de antes pero rápidamente se obligó a sacarlos. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿No podía ir allá?... ¿O sí? Volvió a mirar el llavero, dubitativa. Rezongó para sus adentros y caminó hasta la isla de la cocina donde se apoyó disfrutando todavía de lo que quedaba de su café. Trató de pensar en otras cosas, en lo que haría hoy, en lo que haría cuando volviera al trabajo… pero todo confluía en un mismo punto, Castle, así como su mirada volvía al mismo lugar, el llavero de Castle. 'Suficiente.' se dijo a sí misma.


	5. Capítulo 5: Las llaves

**CAPÍTULO 5: Las llaves**

Pero no podía sacar la vista del llavero… 'Tendría que llevarle la remera. Seguro que era importante para él.' se dijo para convencerse, y asintió conforme.

Terminó el resto de su café de golpe y limpió la taza. Luego juntó algunas cosas, tomó la remera y las llaves y salió con la moto en dirección a lo de Castle.

Una vez en el apartamento, el portero le dejó guardar la moto dentro, después de todo, se conocían desde hacía años y mucho más en esos últimos días.

Subió al piso correspondiente y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Castle, lista para meter la llave en la cerradura, dudó. '¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Estaría durmiendo?' Apoyó la oreja en la puerta y escuchó… nada. Si, seguro que estaba durmiendo, apenas y eran pasadas de las 8:15 y él dijo que se acostaría tarde. '¿Y si estaba con otra? No, si fuera así no le hubiera dado las llaves.' Tenía que aprender a confiar en él con respecto a otras mujeres, tenía que aprender a controlar sus celos.

Al cabo de varios minutos de lucha interna, tomó coraje para abrir la puerta y entrar. Todo estaba en silencio y solo la luz externa que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la sala. Recorrió el lugar con la vista y luego se encaminó hacia la habitación.

Entró y fue directamente a dejar sus cosas sobre uno de los sillones. Después dirigió la vista hacia la cama y algo llamó su atención. Se acercó y vio que junto a Castle estaba su laptop abierta y parecía estar suspendida. Por la posición de él y de la máquina no parecía que se hubiera dormido escribiendo. '¿Qué estaría haciendo antes de dormir?'

Le dio curiosidad. Agarró muy despacio la portátil y la sacó de la suspensión. Una sonrisa brotó de su rostro al ver lo que había estado haciendo, nada más y nada menos que lo mismo que ella. En la pantalla se podía ver la carpeta con las fotos que se habían sacado el día anterior. Qué curioso que hubieran recurrido a lo mismo para poder dormirse.

Apagó la laptop y la llevó hasta el estudio donde la dejó sobre el escritorio. Luego volvió a la habitación y esta vez solo pudo concentrarse en él. Recordó la primera vez que habían dormido juntos en su apartamento mientras planeaban qué hacer con el senador, y como lo había visto dormir antes de irse a buscar al responsable de la muerte de su madre.

Aprovechó el momento y se quedó unos minutos contemplándolo. Tenía el pelo revuelto en todas direcciones, y eso le fascinaba porque era una visión que en ese momento, solo ella tenía de él y nadie más podía ver. Siguió bajando la mirada hasta llegar a su torso y lamentó que se le hubiera ocurrido dormir con la camiseta puesta. Le hubiese encantado poder ver su torso al descubierto, viéndolo subir y bajar mientras respira tranquilamente producto del sueño, quería admirar un poco más esos pectorales que le sacaban el sueño y que encajaban tan bien con ella al momento de abrazarlo, haciendo que se sintiera segura.

Castle se movió un poco aunque sin despertarse y murmuró en sueños, sacando a Kate de su ensimismamiento. Caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y se sacó las botas y el vaquero para luego meterse muy lentamente debajo de las sábanas. Castle estaba durmiendo de costado mirando en su dirección así que ella se acomodó enfrentada a él lo más cerca que pudo y le agarró muy suavemente la mano, llevándola contra su pecho. Pasados unos minutos, estaba profundamente dormida.

Ya eran cerca de las 9:30 cuando Castle quiso cambiar de posición y se sintió repentinamente impedido. Abrió los ojos entre extrañado y dormido y su cara se transformó de un momento a otro, todo el sueño desapareció. Efectivamente, ella había ido a buscarlo y ahora dormía junto a él.

Se quedó un momento mirándola dormir ahora que podía, porque generalmente ella se despertaba primero que él. Después algo llamó su atención en la habitación y levantó la vista. Desde donde estaba pudo ver su casco lo que significaba que había venido en la moto, sus botas esparcidas por el suelo, una mochila y por último pero no menos importante, su pantalón, lo cual significaba que solo llevaba ropa interior debajo de las sábanas. Una gran sonrisa mezcla de picardía, deseo y lujuria apareció en su rostro.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y lentamente deslizó su mano por el costado de su cuerpo, sin tocarla, apenas rozándola. Al llegar a la altura de la cintura, llevó su mano hacia atrás pasándola por debajo de su camisa para acariciarle suavemente la espalda. La mano que aun mantenía entrelazada a la suya la acercó a su boca para besársela y luego la llevó hasta su pecho. Se acercó un poco más y muy delicadamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, subiendo por él hasta llegar a su oreja y por detrás de ella, luego desviándose para llegar a su mejilla, aproximándose a su boca, pasando por la comisura de los labios.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como ella reaccionaba y murmuraba todavía dormida y luego su respiración cambiaba, acelerándose. Empezó a notar como sus murmullos eran cada vez más audibles y entendibles, pasando a ser susurros, y cómo ella se amoldaba a él, buscando la cercanía, la proximidad, el contacto.

Kate finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. La mirada de él era traslúcida, su deseo era palpable, se podía ver íntegro en sus ojos azules. Y ella solo necesitó morderse el labio para que él entendiera el mensaje.

Castle la besó con vehemencia, casi devorándola, dejando salir todo lo que había tenido que contener durante el día anterior y la noche, en las veces que se habían provocado y todo había quedado en nada. Iba de un lado al otro, su boca, su mejilla, su cuello, su clavícula, luego su oreja, el nacimiento del pelo, y volviendo a su boca, para explorarla como tantas veces y como nunca. Sentía que nunca sería suficiente. Mientras la besaba recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, estimulándolo a cada paso, deteniéndose en cada punto, concentrándose en cada gemido. Sin detenerse ni un segundo, no pensaba, solo sentía y actuaba, dejándose llevar por la vorágine de sensaciones que ella le provocaba, buscando transmitirle lo mismo, hacer que ardieran con el mismo fuego.

Castle la tumbó de espalda y se colocó encima de ella. Le abrió la camisa y comenzó a excitar sus pechos por arriba del sujetador lenta y delicadamente, y luego deprisa.

Kate se rindió a sus caricias pero aprovechó cada momento. Cuando él la besaba ella hacía lo mismo, devolviéndole los besos con el mismo ardor, la misma pasión y entrega. Besó su cuello, se deleitó con el olor de su colonia, le mordisqueó el cuello intentando ahogar sus gemidos. Le acarició la espalda pasando las manos por debajo de su remera, de un extremo al otro llegando hasta los más abajo que podía, metiendo las manos por debajo de su pantalón, acariciando y presionando su trasero, sintiendo su erección presionar contra su cuerpo, encendiéndola aun más.

Subió de nuevo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hombros y comenzó a tirar de su remera para sacársela. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la de ella, quería tocarlo y enloquecerlo tanto como él hacía con ella. Castle entendió el mensaje y se irguió para sacarse la remera y entonces ella aprovechó para terminar de sacarse la camisa y el sujetador. Él volvió a recargarse sobre ella, dejándola una vez más atrapada contra su cuerpo, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a bajar por su pecho ahora completamente desnudo. Besó cada centímetro y lamió su sudor a cada paso como si de un elixir se tratara mientras bajaba con sus manos hasta llegar a sus bragas, acariciando sus caderas por debajo de la prenda y bajando hasta llegar a sus glúteos apretándolos y presionándolos contra él a tal punto de separarla de la cama. Y ella estaba completamente entregada a él, se sentía vibrar bajo su tacto, todo su cuerpo ardía y de su boca no salían más que suspiros y gemidos. Y él siguió bajando y a medida que lo hacía le fue bajando las bragas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda y a merced de sus caprichos. Continuó su recorrido pasando por uno de sus muslos y acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna. Kate se sentía al límite y aunque parte de su cuerpo le pedía que resistiera, que aguantara más tiempo, el otro no quería, quería sentirlo todo.

- ¡Cas…! – exclamó en un susurró entrecortado por la agitación. – Todavía… no… - le pidió entre gemidos, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas.

Pero él no se detuvo, el hambre que tenía de ella era demasiado fuerte, y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su punto más sensible. Estimuló su clítoris con su lengua haciéndole exhalar un grito que llenó sus oídos de satisfacción, lo cual lo impulsó a seguir excitándola aun más, aumentando los movimientos de su lengua mientras sus manos subían por su cuerpo para llegar a sus pechos, hasta sentirla estremecer violentamente contra su cuerpo mientras gritaba su nombre fuera de control desbordada por una oleada súbita de placer que recorrió por completo su cuerpo.

Castle subió hasta su altura para mirarla con una gran sonrisa y una mirada orgullosa por el trabajo cumplido. No había nada que le fascinara más que verla sucumbir y perder el control ante sus caricias.

- Respira… – le dijo mientras se acercaba a su boca. – Todavía falta lo mejor. – le susurró. Le pasó la lengua por el labio y ella le contestó lamiéndose el mismo lugar. Su mirada era desafiante.

- Que no te quepa la menor duda. – le aseguró mientras comenzaba a bajarle el pantalón. Castle bajó la vista al sentir sus manos y al ver lo que hacía, se tumbó de espalda sobre la cama y se sacó el pantalón. Quiso volver a ponerse como estaba pero ella no lo dejó sentándose encima de él. Si hubiese querido él podría revertir la situación, pero en vez de eso, se deleitó contemplando su cuerpo desnudo, transpirado y revolucionado, que lo cautivaba y enloquecía.

Kate se propuso hacerlo rogar. Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo en los labios mientras sus manos subía por su torso, arañándolo suavemente, y al llegar a su hombros siguió su camino por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos donde entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Sin soltarlo deslizó sus brazos por la cama hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza y se soltó para volver a recorrer sus brazos, manteniendo esa posición. Él no se resistió y dejó que ella lo manejara, como si fuera un títere… por lo menos por ahora.

Pasó de besar su boca, a bajar por su mentón, pasando por su mandíbula, que tenía una pequeña sombra de barba matutina, llegando a su cuello hasta alcanzar esa parte detrás de su oreja que a él tanto le gustaba. Castle cerró los ojos concentrado en sus besos, en el tacto de su lengua y de sus labios, deleitándose con el roce de sus cuerpos, sintiendo su erección rozando contra el muslo de ella.

Kate fue bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo acariciando y besando su torso, acariciando sus pectorales, estimulando sus pezones, bajando por su estómago, hasta quedar sentada sobre él, apoyando su peso sobre sus caderas, presionando su erección aun más contra su cuerpo. Castle quiso levantarse para poder tocarla… y allí fue cuando realmente se percató de su maniobra. Una sonrisa traviesa se vislumbró en el rostro de ella. Él levantó la vista para ver por qué no podía mover sus manos. Había notado las sábanas alrededor de sus muñecas pero nunca pensó que ella las hubiera enredado de tal forma que le fuera imposible levantar los brazos. Castle volvió a bajar la vista para mirarla con cara de sorpresa.

- Te dije que siempre podría amordazarte. – le recordó ella acercándose. Y él recordó la charla que habían tenido el día anterior en la cafetería, y sonrió. – Ahora eres todo mío. – le dijo rozándole los labios para luego besarlo.

- Lo que usted diga. – le dijo él cuando se separaron. – Pero tráteme con cariño. – le pidió haciéndola sonreír.

Ella volvió a sentarse pero apoyó ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo de él, y se movió lentamente encima suyo sintiendo su miembro friccionar contra su entrepierna húmeda y ávida por sentirlo dentro suyo. Se movió en un sentido, luego en otro, por momentos cargó todo su peso sobre él maximizando el contacto. Ambos suspiraban y gemían casi al compás, sus respiraciones agitadas parecían mantener el mismo ritmo. Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en él en todo momento, viendo como gozaba con sus movimientos, viendo como sus manos luchaban por zafarse de su agarre.

Castle no podía aguantar más, el roce lo estaba volviendo loco. Así que optó por lo único que le quedaba. Dobló las piernas haciendo que ella cayera sobre su pecho.

- ¡Castle! – exclamó sorprendida por el movimiento. - ¿Qué…

- Adentro… - le susurró él. – Por favor… adentro. – le rogó entrecortadamente cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la cama. – Te necesito… - empezó a decir, pero ella le cortó la frase dándole un beso.

Kate se levantó un poco, separándose de él y tomó su miembro entre sus manos para después bajar y hacer que la penetrara. Bajó muy lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro que se introducía en ella, cada parte que rozaba dentro de ella. Y después se inclinó sobre él y lo besó subiendo sus manos para encontrarse con las de él, y mientras lo besaba comenzó a moverse, primero despacio pero no tardó mucho en aumentar el ritmo ya que ambos estaban muy excitados. Siguieron besándose, respirando agitadamente en la boca del otro, gimiendo en la boca del otro. El ritmo siguió aumentando hasta que ambos sucumbieron ante el intenso clímax que los inundó.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento ella le soltó las manos de las sábanas y luego se recostó sobre su pecho dejando que él bajara las manos para abrazarla. Se quedaron unos minutos así y luego ella se tumbó hacia un lado, pero con la cabeza girada hacia él. Castle se volteó sobre su lado costado y le corrió el pelo de la cara para acariciarle la mejilla. Ella lo miraba todavía agitada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días. – le dijo ella tomando su mano.

- Muy buenos. – le contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Te dije que me extrañarías. – le dijo con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

- Cállate. – le dijo pellizcándole la mano.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó. – Aunque lo niegues, se que lo hiciste. – le aseguró él. Ella se mordió el labio y esa fue toda la respuesta que él necesitaba.

- Estaba aburrida. – se defendió ella.

- ¿Y lo único que se te ocurrió fue venir hasta aquí? – le dijo con sarcasmo.

- La conversación con mi padre duró poco y después me puse a ordenar el apartamento y vi el llavero… Si te molesta, me voy. – le dijo finalmente.

- Está bien… - dijo él levantando las manos en señal de paz. – Pero me extrañaste. – le repitió abrazándola fuerte para darle un beso que terminó siendo en la mejilla porque ella lo esquivó. A pesar de eso, él mantuvo sus labios presionados contra su mejilla hasta que sintió que ella dejaba de hacer fuerza contra él. Entonces él se separó un poco y le corrió la cara haciendo que lo mirara, y volvió a acercarse para besarla. Esta vez ella no se corrió y le respondió el beso, que no fue rápido ni urgente, fue dulce, suave, romántico, lleno de amor.

- Si vas a molestarme cada vez que venga puedes quedarte con la llave. – le dijo cuando se separaron.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. No lo haré más. Lo importante es que estás aquí y con eso me conformo.

- ¿Solo con eso? Hace un momento no me lo pareció. – le dijo con una mirada pícara mientras le recorría sugerentemente el torso rozándolo con la uña.

- Me conformo pero aceptaré encantado todo aquello que quieras darme. – reconoció él con una sonrisa, siguiendo el recorrido del dedo de ella. Kate se le acercó sonriente y entreabrió la boca cuando estaba a milímetros de su boca pero justo antes de llegar a ella se separó y se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia el baño.

- Mejor voy a darme un baño. – le dijo sin mirar atrás. Castle se quedó con la boca abierta mirándola caminar contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando ella se metió en el baño, él se quedó observando la puerta, todavía hipnotizado por el bambolear de sus caderas. Pasados unos minutos, se escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo, proveniente del baño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y luego de unos segundos donde solo el agua se oía, Kate se asomó por la puerta. - ¿Vienes? – le dijo y Castle saltó de la cama en su dirección con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
